


Stay (At least for tonight)

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: For the first time, Draco would know how it felt to sleep, just sleep, in Harry's bed.





	Stay (At least for tonight)

Draco had been in this bed many times before, but this would be the first time he slept in it.

He knew the feeling of the sheets beneath his bare skin, the smell of Harry on the pillows, and the shadows the bedside light left on the ceiling.

He knew how Harry’s body felt on top of his, how soft Harry’s hair was when he ran his fingers through it, and the blissful look on Harry’s face as he moved above him.

But he didn’t know what Harry’s bedroom looked like flooded with morning sunlight, didn’t know whether Harry snored while he slept, didn’t know what Harry looked like when he woke up in the morning.

Tonight he would finally find out.

For the first time Harry hadn’t dropped hints that Draco should leave, and Draco hadn’t rushed to get up and get dressed as he normally would.

Now he was lying in the dark, in Harry’s bed, about to fall asleep there for the first time.

Harry’s strong arm was wrapped tight around his waist, his breath tickling the hair on Draco’s neck as he breathed slowly in and out, his body a solid warm presence at Draco’s back.

It might have been the first time Draco slept there, but he hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, for the prompt 'First(s)', and I had so much fun testing my ability to write something with meaning in just 218 words! Thank you so much to [Breath of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine) for modding this month!
> 
> Thank you [Grimmauld Manor](https://grimmauldmanor.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing Beta!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
